1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an accommodating structure and, in particular, to an accommodating structure with a belt transmission structure.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional baggage 90. At the bottom of the baggage 90 is provided with a belt-type roller 91. When its user rolls the baggage 90, the roller 91 is in contact with the ground. When there is a hole on the ground, the roller 91 can still pass smoothly. When the user wants to walk stairs with the baggage 90 and tries to drag the baggage 90 along, the body of the baggage 90 may hit the stair corner and have damages because the roller 91 cannot get a support there. Moreover, it is more strenuous to drag in this case due to friction. Therefore, the user often lists the entire baggage 90 up before walking the stairs. This is quite inconvenient. It is an objective of the invention to solve this problem.